The World Ends With Conflict
by LoZDestroyer
Summary: Neku is thrown into the Game once again, with only a year of bad adjustment behind him. Mysterious out-of-towners are in as well, while Neku is forced to deal with Eri and an angry partner. Rated M for descriptive violence, yuri, and many choice words.
1. The Reaping

The World Ends With Conflict

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You or the associated characters.

Also, this is NOT a story for the faint of heart, thus the M rating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- The Reaping

It's been quite a while since the Game. If I can trust my own memory, it's been about a year… Even now, it's still tough. I'm still adjusting to the world. And her… It's been really hard for me to adjust to her. She usually understands when I call her "Shiki," but she has some problems of her own. I guess it makes sense, though. She lost her closest friend for almost a month, knowing she was dead, with her final words sounding awful… I didn't even get any last words from anyone… But that's a different story. Today, I've been walking around with her, still trying to avoid the Game… It comes up a lot, whether I want to talk about it or not. I just wish she didn't remind me of that damn Game! Every time I see her, I think of the Noise, the Game, Joshua, all of it! It changed me, that's certain, but I hate it all the same. Mr. H, though, he's been nice. He seemed depressed for a while, but he made me a new shirt about a week ago… about the time he stopped being so distracted. I'm bringing her down to WildKat today. Maybe Mr. H can help her understand why I don't want to talk about the Game. Change… I don't wear my headphones as much anymore. I only wear them… whenever I'm getting through the Scramble. Still as loud as ever…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder why he's taking me to WildKat. That place never gets any business, unless you count him and that white-haired kid business. Then again, his friends always come down to visit too. Maybe I can convince him to stop by Cadoi… wait… we already passed it, duh. It's been a year, and he's still calling me "Shiki" sometimes. He must have a crush on her or something, because they never, EVER look at anyone else when they're together… She's not as close to me anymore. I still love her, she's still my best friend, but… He's the cause of it all. Him and that stupid Game. Why did he have to care? Couldn't he go on hating the world? Why did she have to open him up?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neku and Eri had reached Miyashita Park, only a short walk from CAT Street and the Café.

Neku: "So, Eri…"

Eri: "…What?"

Neku: "…How was school today?"

Eri looked at him, unable to prevent her internal conflict from contorting her face into an unpleasant glare. However, something caught her eye off beyond Neku, something that drained the color from her face and obliterated all emotion except shock. Neku turned to see what Shi- rather, Eri was seeing. It was lucky that Miyashita Park got few visitors; because the sight was something none should ever see.

Five teenagers, only one older than Neku or Eri, were completely disemboweled and hung from the trees. In a distorted, half-aware sort of way, Neku noted that the oldest, obviously a girl, had a family of birds already turning the carcass into a demented home. It was an alien scene, with ripped flesh loosely hanging around gaping emptiness, punctuated only by bloody ribs. The lower halves of two, a boy, and a girl with some sort of "rockstar" hairstyle, had fallen on the ground, laying like some trick prop of a magician. This alone, however, was not what caused Neku and Eri to release the remnants of their breakfasts onto the pavement. Laid on the ground, tacked to the trees, and spread across the road were what used to be the internal organs of the five victims. The intestines had been arranged to spell, if one was willing and able to look long enough, "SCREW TOURISTS."

??? : "Like it? It's my masterpiece."

These were the last words Neku and Eri heard before a profound darkness enveloped them. Neku recognized it, having experienced it once before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

No! No! I'm not going to die again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a girl was listening intently to her Mp3 player while walking through the underpass, headed towards CAT Street to get some tunes from the Jupiter of the Monkey store's shopkeeper. She was listening too intently, however, and within moments was struck by a car. The owner of the car was stopped mercifully short of the scene quickly developing in Miyashita Park as he got out of his vehicle. He dropped to his knees as he looked to the sky, wondering why he had the fate to take an innocent life from the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Game Begins?

Disclaimer: I still don't own TWEWY or its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: The Game… Begins?**

??? : "Uhm… Well… Welcome, P-Players…"

Several hundred souls shifted their gaze to the black-sweater clad figure, with wings, that hesitantly looked about the room as he greeted them. The thought, "Players?" swept through more than one mind in the white, shadow-laden room. The winged man ("Winged man, bah. Did we end up in some comic-con nerd heaven, or is this guy just a nurse at some hospital for freaks?" jumped through a mind or two) noticed, even recognized two of the faces in the room. One of the faces, with blue headphones and orange, spiky hair, recognized him.

Neku: "BJ?!"

BJ: "Uh… N-Neku? You're in t-the Game again?"

Neku looked at the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Is this your idea of a joke, Joshua?! Then laugh away! Now you've gotten Eri thrown in this too! Go ahead, giggle all you want! I know you're-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

??? : "Oh, Neku, I'm not laughing. This is serious business, you know."

All faces turned to the white-haired, blue-shirted teen standing before them.

??? : "Hello, Players. I'm Joshua, and I'm going to explain the basic ground rules for the Reapers' Game."

Faces turned to each other. Neku caught a snip of conversation between two people who looked…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Those five! They're…the people who Eri and I saw before…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

??? : "How interesting. To be put into a Game? This will… be entertaining. Partners, right?"

The boy whispering was wearing a black beanie; upon which was a large, burning skull reminiscent of some popular anime show. Neku thought of Beat and Rhyme. He was speaking to the girl Neku recognized as the oldest, the one with a bird's nest in her ribcage.

??? : "That was a terrible way to die, though. Killed by some mass-murderer who hates tourists? I still feel like I'm missing something."

??? : "Isn't it a point of the Game to miss something? Entry fees and all that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those two…they seem to know too much. But… I can't jump to conclusions. That turned out great with Joshua. Maybe they've been in it before, like me…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua, in the meantime, was explaining the how partnership was necessary to complete the Game, as well as the missions.

Joshua: "One last, well… note. Because of the many souls playing this particular Game, you have the distinction of playing for two full weeks before points are tallied and winners decided. Good luck, and don't go looking for trouble when trouble finds you! Hmm hmm… I should write that down…"

The boy disappeared, along with the winged man. Three hundred un-dead souls succumbed to unnatural sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Day One, Ground Zero, Part A

Disclaimer: Still don't own any TWEWY characters, nor Shibuya.

This thing will be split into… probably four "subchapters."

Fecking LONG .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Day One, Ground Zero

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Game, again… The only good thing is that I don't have to worry too much. Just two weeks of hell. Lucky me, though. I'm an expert now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

His cell phone vibrated. He pulled it open to see the text that signaled the mission.

"Defeat the Guardian of 104. You have… 120 minutes. Fail, and face Uzuki. –Koki Kariya."

A sharp pain signaled the timer's appearance on his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lollipop as Game Master? I guess it was inevitable. I erased two GMs myself, not to mention the Conductor. Joshua must have promoted him. Joshua… What are you planning?

Neku took a second glance at the mail.

Face Uzuki? He's still lazy. And aren't these supposed to be from "The Reapers?" Either he's got stones or he's too lazy to type "The Reapers…" Wait, no. He's just lazy. This is Kariya here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neku noticed as he ran towards Hachiko that the pair he saw earlier had already partnered. He also noticed another pair from the quintet of tourists.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't understand how they know the Game, but I guess it has to suck in some way to come to Shibuya for some photos and shopping, only to get… I have to find Eri. I dragged her into this. I got her in this mess, and I'll get her out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue light flashed everywhere around Hachiko as people hastily made pacts. The three hundred souls were quickly cut to about two hundred as Harriers and Noise descended like locusts upon the un-bonded Players.

Neku didn't see Eri anywhere, only noticing the sudden burst of light in his own eyes signaling a pact.

??? : "Thank you…"

Neku wheeled around to face the voice. It was a girl. She wore entirely black, with only gold trim cutting the shadowy figure. He noticed that her eyes were two colors together, and that she wore headphones almost identical to his own, except she had hers over her ears, like he used to. Behind the headphones, her black hair gathered into a strange shape similar to a buzz saw. Her suit appeared to be the Dragon Lady of Dragon Couture's "Chi" line, but it certainly wasn't the bright red he remembered. She had CD players attached to her hips.

Neku: "Who are you?"

??? : "My name is Tsubame… Tsubame Shinju. You're… Neku?"

Neku: "Sakuraba. Why'd you pact with me?"

Tsubame: "A wolf… came at me… That guy never talked about these creatures."

Neku: "Garage Wolves…"

He remembered them. He also remembered simple frogs giving him trouble his first day.

Tsubame: "What are they? And why can't I hear my music?"

Neku: "They're called Noise. They harass and erase unpartnered Players… Can I see your headphones for a minute?"

Tsubame: "…If you can fix them."

Neku pulled the black and gold phones to his ear, instantly hearing some form of custom guitar solo. It was then that he knew the cause.

Neku: "Do you… love music?"

Tsubame: "Music is my life. People are garbage. They don't understand anything."

Neku recognized that belligerent attitude. He had it himself, only a year back.

Neku: "Another thing that he forgot to mention… To enter this Game, you lose your most valuable thing. The most important part of you, or whatever you care about the most, is taken as a fee to enter. You have to win to have it returned. I think yours is music…"

Tsubame: "What? That's… …"

Neku's new partner dropped into silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Day One, Ground Zero, Part B

**Disclaimer: You've got it. I don't own TWEWY.**

**Part Two of Chapter 3. Hooray for character introduction.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair made their way to the Scramble, where they found the five tourists from before, as well as Eri, waiting.

??? : "So, you're Neku… Have you been in the Game before? They seemed to know you."

It was that boy again. Neku took a look over him, noticing an eclectic mix of Jupiter of the Monkey, Wild Boar, and Hip Snake clothing. He wore glasses over his red eyes, and his black hair was some sort of slick "emo" one-sided bang arrangement. The giant lock of hair swept around his left eye was dyed bright red. It accented the red flame earring speared into his left ear. His bright red, short-sleeved hoodie was open to reveal a Jupiter exclusive jersey. Both were emblazoned with the number "13." His pants were Hip Snake bell-bottoms, men's version, flared over the classic red high-tops of the same brand. The whole mixture seemed to fit together, somehow.

??? : "Oh, my manners! They always seem to run away in these do-or-die situations. I am Setju Ryoza, but please call me Seth. I was visiting from Itabashi when some crazy extremist used me as an art project. This is my sister Alshu Ryoza. Call her Alex, though."

Setju winked.

Setju: "It'll be better for everyone, overall."

Alshu wore Jupiter's Amida over a black tank top that screamed "Dragon Couture." Though the tank top had trouble fitting around her chest, any perverse thoughts were cut in half by the thick strap of Jupiter's star messenger bag. The pants were acid-washed Jupiter as well. Neku took a liking to her choice in clothes instantly. She turned slightly to look at Neku, perhaps sizing him up. He instantly felt insignificant under the stare of her piercing blue eyes, eyes that seemed to glow with suppressed power. He took a quick gaze at her hair, noticing it was a long braid of an ice-blue color. Her ears were studded with light blue starburst earrings.

Neku: "I… Nice choice of clothing."

Alshu: "I see you're a fan of Jupiter as well. Though, what in blazes happened to your shirt? It seems like something CAT would do to a wall."

Neku: "CAT fixed it up for me."

Alshu: "You've met CAT? Applause, applause. I'm guessing you're wondering about those other three, especially the one with your friend?"

Neku: "How did you know she was my…?"

Alshu: "Player pins protect against scanning. They don't protect against plain old mind reading, Phones."

Neku: "Neku, please."

"Phones" was one of those nicknames that he would only allow CAT, or rather, Mr. H to use anymore.

Alshu: "Alright, your name, your funeral."

Neku: "Funeral?"

Alshu: "Well, yes. We all die for certain at some point, right? I mean, we can't ALL be immortal."

Neku: "Are you on drugs?"

Alshu: "No, and before you ask, I have no mental deficiencies of any attention-affecting manner. I do, however, have perfection within my grasp. I only need the tail of a newt."

Alshu smiled. The smile, though a signal of a joke, was frightening when backed by the soul-stabbing eyes.

Alshu: "Alright now! These other two are Jai Nain and Nikiya Burkenro."

Jai was wearing a Hip Snake Hawaiian shirt, bright yellow, above the black and chains of Tigre Punk's exclusive "Rocker" collection. He also had a quiver slung over his shoulder. He currently covered his eyes behind dark black sunglasses.

Neku: "Who wears a-?"

Jai: "I wear a quiver in the middle of Shibuya, okay? I don't see the problem with a little individuality."

Nikiya: "But, J-J, the problem is… You're completely unique. Nobody else combines New Age Punk with Old School Hawaii and makes it look this good. And quivers are not that common in… anywhere."

Nikiya, on the other hand, was entirely dressed in Lapin Angelique. The Asymmetric Jersey hung over Bandage Pants. She was the girl with the "rockstar" hairstyle, short, black, but spiked with hot pink. Her eyes were a very bright shade of purple.

It finally appeared to be Eri's turn to speak, but she didn't seem too happy to see Neku. Neku was struck with serious déjà vu as he noted that she looked exactly like Shiki did during, well, the entire time he was first in the Game.

Eri: "You pulled me into this! How could you?"

The girl near her was clearly a fashion nut. She wore all of D+B's latest clothes, including the special hoodie given only to top customers. Everything except her miniskirt and belt was pink and black, mostly pink. Over her long blond hair was a brimmed beanie, stuck with a large pin appearing to be from Jupiter of the Monkey. The rest of her hair spilled over her back.

??? : "Eri, relax. Boys will be boys. You, however, look like a delicious toy."

Eri: "What?"

Eri suddenly found herself in the firm grip of a lesbian bent on making every guy in the area uncomfortable. Then again, the girl could just as easily seriously want her, but it was impossible to tell in the midst of the well-practiced tongue action, not to mention the hand quickly wandering up her stomach.

Setju: "That's Aymy Chino. She was my girlfriend until she got turned into a macabre public statement. I don't know if it was my fee or hers, but somehow she lost everything she remembers of our relationship. So, she's back to being the tent-pitching lesbian I fell in love with. However, I think it means I'll greatly enjoy these two weeks. By the way, is that standard fare, or are they looking for an excuse to throw in a huge number of chumps?"

Neku: "It's not, but how do you know they're chumps?"

Setju: "Tear your eyes away from the scene in front of you and look behind me."

Indeed, it was now quite the spectacle. Eri and Aymy had hit the ground, and Aymy was now thoroughly investigating Eri's mouth and chest. Neku snapped a photo with his phone. He saw many other Players pulling out their phones, including Alshu. As he indeed tore his eyes from every boy's fantasy, he noticed Setju's eyes had a sort of glaze to them, like he was purposely blocking something from his sight. He also noticed pairs of Players running, or getting thrown, away from 104. A massive Noise stood at the door, erasing or frightening every Player who approached. It was a kind Neku had never seen before. He turned back to Setju.

Neku: "What is that thing?"

Setju: "It's a special Noise. I'm calling it a Reaper Noise, because it functions like a Harrier would, except it's definitely a Noise. Notice the wings?"

Neku saw them. They were identical in every way to Reaper wings. The Noise was somewhat similar to a preying mantis, with tattooed arm blades and arms. Its legs were similarly tattoos, as well as its head. Except for its body, it was entirely the tattoo that Noise were known for. Symbols began swirling about it, each glowing red. The symbols showed swords, wings, and a horned head.

Neku: "Is it… summoning MORE Noise?"

Setju: "Hence the 'Harrier' comment. Except, it's summoning Noise of higher levels than even Harriers are capable of."

Neku: "And how do you know that… Seth?"

Setju: "Ah, you remembered. Anyway, look at the symbols! Those look like raven Noise to you?"

Neku: "I was just wondering how you see them right now."

Setju: "Second sight, obviously."

Neku paused. He wasn't a fan of Setju, and it was only his first ten minutes meeting him. In a deep, rather pocketed corner of his mind, he agreed with the serial killer who killed them. This group of tourists were anything but standard, and the apparent leader was just a teensy bit of a dick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Day One, Ground Zero, Part C

**Chapter 3 C, Finally the End in Sight.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own TWEWY.**

**One More to Go, Finally some action…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alshu: "If we want to survive, we should work together."

Tsubame: "Why? Why do we need eight people to do this?"

Tsubame hadn't spoken, so everyone jumped a little. Aymy had finished with Eri, adjusting her hair, as well as her hat, as though she hadn't tackled a girl in broad daylight and attacked her. Admittedly, Eri rather enjoyed the experience, but still.

Aymy: "It's simple. If we all work together, we stand a greater chance of survival. More heads means more brains. Solve puzzles, crush Noise, yay victory."

Tsubame: "Oh… I can… understand that logic…"

Actually, she didn't. She was only agreeing because she saw no alternative at the moment. The loss of the one thing she loved most was rather crippling to her resolve.

The Noise symbols shattered as Doom Metal Drakes flew from the Soul Void into existence. They breathed black flames over the area, erasing several Players.

Setju: "I can't stand this slaughter. You ready, Sister?"

Alshu: "As always, Brother."

Setju: "Don't forget to actually equip your pins."

Alshu: "I know, I know. Bothersome system of battle, I say. Pins. Bah!"

The two walked straight to the Reaper Noise. It let forth a furious howl. Setju dragged his flame skull hat from his pocket and pulled it snugly over his head. It looked like something from a bad vampire flick as a boy and his girl confronted the winged menace and its swarm of several hundred "bats." This was far more dangerous, as there were several hundred Drakes, a good ten or so Goth Metal Drakes, and "Dracula" was a new, unknown, yet surely powerful Noise, but it still got a giggle from a certain white-haired someone.

Setju pulled the pin from his hoodie, throwing it into the air.

Setju: "Red Blaze, Black Days!"

Setju brought one hand to his head, holding two fingers on his glasses as he held his other arm out like an anime robot about to fire a death beam. A towering inferno erupted from the ground, forming a pillar of flame that was powerful enough to erase the Doom Metal Drakes BEFORE they struck it.

Neku: "Holy-!"

Aymy: "That's Seth for you. Always impressing."

Jai, in the meantime, clutched his head at the mention of the name "Seth."

Neku: "You okay?"

Jai: "This… pain…"

Nikiya: "Jai, what's wrong?"

Jai straightened himself as the pain subsided. Neku looked somewhat worried. He recognized the headache, remembering his own malady from his second week in the Game.

Jai: "I'm fine… now."

Alshu pulled off a pair of pins stuck to her bag.

Alshu: "King's Cross, Meteor Spike!"

She held her hand to the sky as massive meteors rained upon the Drakes, each one exploding into pieces that were still the size of a person across. The rock fragments collided with the ground after playing Drake pachinko, disappearing into nothingness.

Neku: "Meteor Spike does NOT do that. I would remember… I used it a lot."

Nikiya: "Well, Alex has this little problem… She has a tad too much imagination."

Neku: "No kidding."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua: "It's surprising just how accurate that statement is, hmm hmm hmm."

Kariya: "There's something behind that girl. Just like when you were wandering the UG. Something is not right about that girl."

Joshua: "Don't worry, Kariya. I'll investigate this."

Kariya: "But, sir!"

Joshua: "Hmm hmm. Somebody actually wants to do work? Send Uzuki. She's certainly capable. Just remind her to NOT erase them…"

Kariya: "Alright. By the way, what was her entry fee? It might shed some light on her power."

Joshua: "That's just it. Something was taken, but we can't tell what it was. It's something incomprehensible. Like someone stuck a floppy in the CD drive. Hmm hmm hmm… Another good one. I really need to invest in a notebook."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alshu: "Only the big guy remains! Let's take him down together!"

Setju: "Certainly, Alex! Let's go!"

Alshu and Setju crossed their arms into an X. Sparkling blades of color formed from their hands. Setju's flashed red, sparking with flame, while Alshu's was composed of pure blue light, which radiated power.

Setju: "Combination Strike!"

Alshu: "Excaliburn Cross!"

They dashed forward in lockstep, swinging energy swords at the same moment. In a blinding flare of heat and light, the Reaper Noise was eliminated. The timers stayed, ticking down from fifteen and a half minutes.

Setju: "Strange. It seems they've hidden this Guardian. Must be…"

Alshu: "Well, we've got fifteen minutes. Plenty of time to find the layabout scoundrel. I can't believe our beautiful combination wouldn't just end the mission. That was more in sync than we've ever been, Seth. I'm impressed."

Setju: "Wow. I know how hard it is to impress you, too. Thank you, thank you. I'm awesome."

A bolt of lightning struck, dead center of the "0" on the face of the 104 Building. A tattooed scarab faded from existence as strips of static. The timers on the Players' hands disappeared.

Setju: "How ridiculously simple! Use the big guy to distract Players, and nobody ever bothers to look at the actual building! I applaud you, Game Master!"

Setju actually indulged himself with applause to the air.

Neku was stuck gaping at Jai, who held a glowing bow of energy, from which he had fired the lightning bolt. It slowly faded to reveal an arrow tattoo stretching from the palm of his right hand halfway down his forearm. The tip of the arrow, pointing to his fingertips, had crackling bolts of thunder swirling about it.

Neku: "Holy-!"

Jai: "It would take sharp eyes to spot it, anyway. The Noise had some form of camouflage."

Tsubame looked around the group. Her mind swirled with emotion, considering everything that has been thrown upon her. She looked from face to face, realizing just how much being stuck in the group would drag her down. Eight people isn't helpful, it's just an argument waiting to happen.

Setju and Alshu made their short way back to the group, though some unknown tension had seized the other Players.

Neku: "That seemed like a little bit too much energy for a plain old pin."

Setju sighed, holding the pin out for Neku to examine.

Setju: "It's a powerful psych, alright? Drakes are weak to fire anyway, as ridiculous as it sounds."

Neku: "And how exactly did you fight the Noise without being separated into the halves of their zone?"

Setju: "The Noise inhabit a plane that is stuck between the RG and UG. If we attack them in the UG side without actually engaging in the full combat, we can kill them without battling with all that light puck dual-zone nonsense. It's the same way Noise can erase Players or RG people without actually pulling them into the Noise Zone. Reverse engineering a simple solution to a potentially complex problem. Wait… Where's Jai?"

Neku: "The other guy with the quiver? You didn't notice him run off?"

Nikiya: "Seth, he ran off towards Hachiko… He keeps getting these headaches, but I don't know why…"

Setju: "And you didn't follow him?! Damnit, Nikiya, I thought you cared about him!"

Setju pushed Nikiya and Neku out of his way as he ran to Hachiko's statue.

Tsubame: "See? This is why working together is garbage. Everyone has a problem, and everyone else has to stop to fix it."

Neku: "What set you off?"

Tsubame: "This! Other people are worthless. They only drag you down. I'm going to get back my music without you people holding me back!"

Tsubame stormed off in the other direction, headed for the 104 Building.

Neku: "Tsubame? Wait!"

He instantly remembered himself as he chased after her.

Eri looked relieved as she stood with Aymy and Nikiya. Alshu had followed Setju rather hurriedly.

Eri: "Ugh. I hate Neku! He's the whole reason I'm in this!"

Aymy: "So, you're basically saying you're not going to work with him."

Eri: "Are you stupid? He's the worst person in the world! I'd never help him."

Aymy: "Very well. Tomorrow, we'll do the mission alone."

Nikiya: "That got us nowhere. Jai and Seth can't work together, Tsubame hates the world, and Eri hates Neku. So much for teamwork."

Eri: "It's not your fault Neku's a prick. Don't be too sad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. So LOOONG. One more to end the chapter.


	6. Day One, Ground Zero, Part D

Chapter 3D, The End of Day OneStill not owning TWEWY…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jai was under attack by a pink-haired Reaper who was VERY comfortable with wearing short shorts on the job. She also wore a corset outside of her blue jacket. The Reaper giggled maliciously as wolf Noise gathered around for a feast.

Setju: "No way in hell you're taking him!"

??? : "Aw. I shouldn't have asked you for last words."

Setju: "Uzuki Yashiro, I see. Are you comfortable with your new position as top Harrier of Shibuya?"

Uzuki looked rather shocked. The guy spoke like he knew her, but he was one of those foreign kids from Itabashi. How would he know anything about Shibuya, or even the UG?

Uzuki: "Now how do you know that?"

Setju: "There's an app for that. But, in all seriousness, it's for reasons I cannot disclose, unless you want to be Noise food yourself."

Uzuki: "You can't beat me, even if you are a smart little brat."

Setju: "I beg to differ."

Uzuki: "Aanyway, I'm not here for you. I'm here for that girl you're partnered with."

Alshu: "A personalized attack? Do you Reapers want me to be even more narcissistic than I already am?"

Uzuki: "Orders straight from the top. Erase Alshu Ryoza."

Alshu: "You're asking for trouble. Begging for it, actually."

Uzuki stepped over to Alshu, scraping one claw-like nail along her cheek.

Uzuki: "You're rather brave for a Player. You really think you can beat me? Then go ahead and try!"

She skipped backwards, waving her hand in a mocking manner.

Setju: "You forget your opponents, you forfeit your life!"

Uzuki: "What?"

The wolf Noise had turned to face Uzuki, same hungry look they normally reserved for Players in their eyes. Their legs and tail had been morphed into boxy appendages similar to a cubist's nightmare.

Uzuki: "What… What have you done?"

Setju raised his hand to the sky, curled into a half-fist reminiscent of Sho Minamimoto.

Setju: "Feast upon this fool's marrow! Feast, my mind slaves!"

Uzuki ran, unwilling to fight against her OWN Noise. She had important news for Kariya, anyway. How could that kid turn Noise against their master? And how did he know her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
